moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Soresu
Master Soresu is the Grand Master of the Wushu Dojo, a school where any may come to train in the art of Wushu and endeavour for spiritual peace. He has mastery in Tiger Stance and Serpent Stance, and created his own method of teaching the martial and spiritual ways of the monk, which he called Wushu. =Description= ---- His expression suggests he is a friendly and peaceful person. He has a long pony tail reaching down his back and his mustache and beard are tied into 3 long braids. Armor Soresu is clad in tan and beige robes laced with jade trimming. Attatched to his belt are medalions enscribed with Pandaren symbols, held up by ornate ivory rope. Upon his feet, he wears simple rope sandals. Arms He carries a simple staff that has been wrapped up with crimson and jade leather for grip. Dangling from the far end of the staff is a water jug marked with the symbol of the Kun Lai monks. =History= ---- Master Soresu is believed to have been born in the Jade Forest in Pandaria. An orphan, Soresu was found abandoned in a small villiage near the southern coast that had been raided by Hozen. In his early life he was raised with the other students at the Temple of the Jade Serpent, but was later sent to Kun-Lai Summit to train in Tiger Stance. After many years, he mastered Tiger Stance and took time to wander the continent of Pandaria in search of spiritual enlightenment. Revitalised by his journey, but not enlightened, Soresu resolved to return to the Jade Temple to train in the art of the Mistweaver. After many difficult years, he mastered the mist as well. Upon the arrival of the Alliance and Horde, Soresu was disheartened by the destruction of the Jade Serpent statue, and travelled to the Temple of the White Tiger in Kun-Lai summit to seek guidence on how to combat the evergrowing presence of the Sha now that foreigners were arriving upon their shores with war. He was charged with aiding the defence of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, but was again frustrated by failure after it was desecrated. After Garrosh was aprehended for his crime, Master Soresu travelled to the Eastern Kingdoms to see what manner of life drove the Alliance to be so easily corrupted by the Sha. Finding greed, self righteousness, and prejudice, Soresu opened a Dojo in order to spread the peaceful ways that the Pandaren had learned many years ago. Faction Alliance Title Grand Master of the Wushu Dojo =Personality= ---- Master Soresu is a kind and compassionate soul dedicated to peace and serenity in all things. Beliefs Wushu (Wu-Shu) is the name given to Master Soresu's method of training in the monastic martial arts. The name is also used as an all encompassing term for the martial arts and philosophy of the Monks of Pandaria. The creed of Wushu has 3 guiding principles: 1. Through mastery of myself, do I free myself from any other master. 2. Do harm, only when all other alternatives are exhausted. 3. A fellow of the Dojo must never stand alone when enduring hardship. The practical training involves the striking of sand, wooden bark, and eventually hot coals in order to harden ones fists. As with other training methods, Students will strike wooden boards, and stone at later levels. The final test of mastery of Wushu is the ability to catch an arrow.Wushu also has its own practice for mastering ones Chi energy, which is noted for its resemblance to a form of dance. Category:Characters Category:Pandaren